


6'4" of Trouble: A.K.A Sam Winchester

by Codstiels_Trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kinky Sam, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codstiels_Trenchcoat/pseuds/Codstiels_Trenchcoat
Summary: Imagine meeting your best friend Dean's brother, Sam, and having a one night stand in secret, only to find out a few weeks later that he knocked you up.





	1. Bang, Bang Into the Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing smut. So like, sorry if it's crap.

"Y/N this-" Dean began gesturing at the hulking man that had just walked into the motel room.

"You must be Sam?" you cut him off, setting your beer on the end table and walking over to him, your hand outstretched. "Y/N" you introduced. "Dean's told me a lot about you." You smirked at him.

"Yeah." He chuckled back, shaking your hand. "That's me." You could see something glinting in his eyes, curiosity, you thought. "Dean's mentioned you a couple times."

"Awe. How nice." You laughed, going back to the couch and taking a swig of the beer as you plopped down next to the Dean. "I was passing through when I saw baby parked over here and I came to investigate." You explained to the younger Winchester. "Long story short, I'm helping you two with your vamp case."

Sam's smile brightened as he looked towards you, "Great, it'll be nice to have some extra hands around just in case."

"That's what I'm here for." You lifted your beer and clinked it to Dean's before chugging the rest very un-ladylike. "Well boys..." you sighed, standing up and stretching your shirt riding up a little and showing a sliver of your stomach. "I guess I'll go get a room and yeah..." you finished lamely, motioning towards the door.

"You can just stay in mine." Sam offered, digging in his pocket for his room key. "Dean and I can share a room. It'll save you some money."

You looked at Dean who nodded for you to take the key. "Umm. Thanks... I guess." You nodded at them awkwardly and picked up your travel bag. "I'll see ya tomorrow morning. G'Night."

"Night, Y/N" Dean's deep voice rumbled as you walked to the door.

"Goodnight. Y/N." Sam trailed off as you shut the door, he didn't think that you heard him, but you did.

As soon as the door shut you heard what you could only assume to be Dean, slap Sam. "What the hell man?" he hissed. You continued to the room next door and quickly let yourself in. Pressing your ear against the paper-thin wall you heard the last bit of their conversation. "I saw the way you looked at her." Accused Dean.

"She’s beautiful! I can't appreciate a beautiful woman?" Sam snapped back, you could only imagine how the two of them were gesticulating at each other as they argued.

"Not when she's my best friend." Dean growled. "And that was not just your appreciating look. That was your 'I totally want to fuck your brains out' look."

"Screw off." Sam muttered. "I'm going to bed."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The vampires head fell to the floor with a thud and Dean glared at you huddled in the corner, you had done exactly what he had told you not to. "What did I say." Dean spit, holding out a hand to help you up. "What did I tell you?"

"Not to let-" you began but he cut you off with another death glare. "Yeah yeah."  You muttered with a roll of your eyes. He shook his head at you angrily and looked around the empty room.

"Where is Sam?" he asked, turning and looking around, machete swinging in his hand. "I thought he was with you in here."

"He was." You answered in confusion, grabbing your machete from the floor, "Sam?" you called out, running towards the door.

"SAM!?" both you and Dean yelled, running through the house at full speed.

"I'm up here." Came a muffled yell from a room upstairs. "Watch out there are-" A thud echoed down the stairwell and you and Dean sprinted up the steps. Dean called out for his brother again and was greeted by a vampire flying out of a doorway. Before you or Dean could move it was back on its feet and charging back into the room towards Sam. You followed Dean as he charged into the room, ready to chop some bitches up, but Sam had taken care of it already. The vampires head was wobbling on the floor next to it’s body. Your eyes travelled up Sam’s blood spattered body and you shuddered involuntarily.

"You were supposed to stay with Y/N." scolded Dean, pointing at you with his machete. "She almost died."

"I had the situation under control." You snapped back at him, wiping your machete on your pants. You looked up at the younger Winchester and smirked, giving him a wink. "I'm a big girl, Dean." You breathed back in irritation. "I can take care of myself you know!"

"Yeah. I'm sure you can." Sam muttered under his breath, quiet enough for you to not hear. Thoughts running rampant through his mind.

"Okay, whatever, Y/N." Dean rolled his eyes, "Let's get out of here, clean up, and get a beer."

You and Sam walked out behind him and you intentionally swung your hips and peered over your shoulder to catch Sam staring at your ass. "See something you like, big boy?" you whispered to him softly, blowing a kiss when he flushed red at being caught.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

You continued your teasing that night at the bar. You'd shoot Sam a flirty look or make sure he could get a good view of your ass or breasts whenever you moved somewhere. He never once said a word about it, but you could see his eyes growing lustfully as the night progressed. You were just being a tease, knowing that he wouldn't act on anything because you were Dean's friend, not that you would mind if he did try something...

"It's so boring here." You whined to Sam over the music. It was just the two of you at the table, Dean was off grinding on some girl on the dance floor.

"I know." He yelled back. "Wanna go back and chill at the motel?" he asked, causing your fantasies to jump into overdrive.

You looked over at Dean sucking a hickey onto the girl he was dancing with, at least he would score tonight. God, you were stupid for teasing Sam, knowing he was your best friends brother and that nothing could ever come of you two. "What about Dean?" you nodded in his direction.

"We'll leave him the car." He answered. "It's not that far of a walk. A few blocks."

"Well maybe we should tell him we're going." You laughed, watching Sam’s face light up at your tinkling laughter.

Sam nodded, "Fair enough." He got up from his seat and sauntered over to his brother, interrupting him by yelling in his ear and waiting for an answer before coming back to you while jingling the keys in the air. "He said we could take it if we wanted, he doesn't plan on needing it tonight."

"Awesome." You beamed, following him out to the impala and climbing in the passenger seat. Sam got in next to you and the impala rumbled to life. You two kept glancing at each other when one thought the other wasn't looking. Sam looked over at you just as you looked to him, the sexual tension was thick in the air and you struggled to keep your thoughts and actions under control. You inhaled and made a daring move, scooting over to Sam and running a hand down his chest, landing over his crotch with a seductive smile on your face. You felt the car jolt forward slightly and you giggled. "Excited much?" you whispered in his ear, gently biting his lobe before sucking lightly on his neck. You realized that you didn’t care that Sam was Dean’s brother or how it would affect their relationship, or yours for that matter. You needed to fuck, now.

"Shit." He breathed as you began to move your hand slowly over his clothed erection, "Fuck don't-" he stuttered, grabbing your hand. "Not here."

"Where then?" you whispered in his ear, moving to lick at the base of his neck. He didn't answer only sped up and came to a jolting halt in the motel parking lot. He all but ripped you from the car with him and dragged you to the room you were staying in.

"Give me the key." He demanded, looking down on you with lust blown eyes, pupils covering the majority of his hazel eyes.

"I've got it big boy." You smirked, digging the key from your pocket and bending over to unlock the door. You heard him groan and then you felt him press against your backside.

"You need to hurry the fuck up." He growled, grabbing both the key and door handle unlocking it while pressed flush against you. The door swung open and he pushed you in, slamming it behind him and grabbing you around the waist. "Jesus woman." Sam hissed, lifting you up and pressing you against the wall in a feverish kiss as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

You ground your crotch against the massive bulge in his pants, loving the feeling of him pressed against you. "Damn." You pulled away from his lips trying to catch your breath as he pushed back against you, sucking and biting at your neck. "Saaam." You moaned, as he grabbed your ass cheek in his large hand, sucking just below your ear.

"Hmm?" he mouthed openly against you.

"Fuck me." You begged, pulling vigorously at the buttons on his shirt, tugging at his lip with your teeth. “Please, daddy?” You begged, letting your kink slip out, you regretted it immediately.

Sam growled and pulled you closer, pushing your shirt up as you shoved his flannel over his shoulders. Your lips crashed together in a mess of teeth and tongues. Sam picked you up and moved you to the bed, shoving your bag out of the way before laying you down and hovering over your body. "You fucking tease." He breathed into your breasts, tugging your pants down and throwing them somewhere in the dark room. "All fucking day, been a naughty girl. Does daddy need to punish you?”

You couldn’t believe he’d accepted your daddy kink. "I'd say I'm sorry. But I'm not, daddy." You whimpered back as he shoved his hand under your bra palming your breast, rolling his finger over your nipple. His assault continued becoming more frenzied as he teased you back now. Every flick of his fingers sent more heat straight to your core. You were bucking against his hips, only in your undergarments while he still wore his t-shirt and jeans. "Please daddy, hurry up?”

"Now who’s an impatient little girl?" he asked with a chuckle, sitting up and tugging the shirt over his shoulders. It joined your pants somewhere on the floor. You sat up and went for the zipper on his pants, watching him with a smug look on your face as you slowly pulled it down and pushed the pants down over his ass along with his boxers. His dick sprung free and bobbed near your face. You moaned in appreciation as you sucked his length into your mouth, reveling in how his hands gripped your hair and rubbed down your back. "Fuck, Baby Girl. So good, sucking Daddy’s big cock." He whispered breathlessly, gently thrusting into your mouth. Suddenly he pulled you off him and dragged your lips to his, pulling your body impossibly close to his. "I fucking want you so bad." He growled against your lips, holding you in his lap. “Feel how much I need you, baby?”

"Then fuck me daddy." You grasped onto his neck and ground into his hips, feeling his hardness rub against your clit. He moved like lightening, it was like he had been waiting for a re-affirmation even though you had already told him to fuck you. He pushed you back onto the bed and slid your panties down. You swore he was drooling at the sight of your bared pussy. He leant down and licked a long stripe up your lips and you shivered, grasping at the sheets, already so wound up that every little movement sent sparks to your core. A thick finger prodded your entrance as he continued licking in small circles around your clit, pushing his finger in inch by inch. It felt like heaven and you were sure the neighboring rooms could hear your moans clear as day. He added another finger and curled them deep inside, causing you to whine in helpless abandon.

"Shh baby girl." He whispered, pulling away from your cunt and looking up at you, his face glistening slightly from your arousal. You whimpered again as he went back to work pushing you closer and closer to the edge. Then you snapped, clutching his head with your thighs and clenching his hair in your fists when his tongue continued to viciously attack your clit, your legs shook in pleasure as your orgasm overcame you. Sam smiled cockily as he moved up your body, lips once again claiming yours. "Condom?" he asked, gently rubbing a hand across your flushed cheek.

"Bag." You replied, with a whine as his weight left your body. It was only seconds later that he was back, but it felt like ages.

"Ready for daddy’s cock?" he asked, biting your earlobe. You thrust your hips upwards at him as an answer and he laughed. "You have to tell me, baby girl. Beg."

You felt his thick tip at your entrance and threw your head back with a whine. “Daddy… Daddy please. Fuck me. Fuck your little slut. Fuck me good, daddy.”

He growled and entered you slowly, your begging clearly enough. It was pure ecstasy, nothing had ever felt this good. He moved slowly at first hitting every spot deep inside you with his huge cock. "Fuck y/n. Fuck baby." He sputtered, thrusting deep. Your hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Harder, daddy." You moaned, raking your nails across his shoulders. He groaned and pumped in faster, going deeper than before. "Fuck- yes. FUCKSAM oh- yes- YES! Oh god."

"Shit, baby girl. Fuck. " He growled again, shoving your legs up near your shoulders and pounding away at your cunt. "Feel so good." He managed, his pace quickening impossibly. You could feel another orgasm building and you begged him to come with you. "Y- yeah. Fuck." He spluttered, hips faltering as he came hard your walls clenching blissfully around his throbbing dick. You could feel him pulsating inside you and the aftershocks of your orgasm kept you writhing in ecstasy.

"Shit." You breathed hard, chest heaving under the behemoth of a man. You were both soaked in sweat and breathing raggedly. Sam didn't pull out, he just laid on top of you embracing your small body.

"Jesus." He muttered, pushing himself up onto his elbows to lock eyes with you. "That may have been the best sex I've ever had."

"Same." You whispered back breathlessly, running a hand through his sweaty locks. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Get some sleep." He whispered, and you gasped as he finally pulled out, leaving you feeling quite empty and very wet down there, you thought nothing of it and reveled in your post coital bliss. You felt him get out of the bed and discard of the condom. You didn't expect him to stay, but he crawled back into bed and wrapped an arm around you, planting a kiss on the back of your head. "Goodnight, Y/N." he whispered softly, tightening his grip around you as two car doors slammed outside.

"Goodnight, Sam." You replied, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, you awoke alone to a cold bed. You understood of course, Dean couldn't know. He was your best friend and Sam was his brother. What you two did wasn't just something you did to your friend’s brother. Sitting up you realized how sore you were, had you two really gone at it that hard? You wondered to yourself as you stood up on still slightly shaky legs. Your hangover was mild, nothing compared to what Dean must be going through though.

Slowly you dragged yourself to the crappy shower and turned on the hot water waiting for the steam to envelop the mirror before getting in. The water felt nice on your sore muscles. You cleaned away the dried sweat from last night and combed through your wet hair, wanting Sam to come back and fuck you again. You smiled as your hand ran over the marks he had peppered across your neck and down to your breasts. You were his, even if only for a night.

The knock startled you from your thoughts and you screeched. "It's just me." Sam called from the other side of the bathroom door. "I brought you some coffee and a doughnut from the little coffee shop down the road."

You quickly shut off the shower and wrapped the towel around yourself. "Just a sec." you called out, running over to the door and throwing it open to see the god of a man staring at you with a smile on his face.

"I know I shouldn't be here." He said quietly, "But I went back to the room just before Dean got there and he sent me to get coffee, I figured I'd get you some too. Just cause... yeah." He ended awkwardly.

"Thanks." You said with a shy smile, wrapping the towel tighter around yourself and grabbing the coffee from him. "You can leave the doughnut on the table. I'll come say goodbye to you two in a few."

"I can handle that." Sam replied, a dejected sort of smile on his face. "See you soon."

You threw on some clothes and packed up your bag. Throwing it over your shoulder and walking over to the next-door room putting your wet hair in a loose braid. You knocked and a disheveled Dean answered the door. "I fucking hope your lay was worth it." He muttered, nodding in regards to the marks Sam had left on you.

"Just jealous that I may have had a better time than you. Winchester." You teased, lightly shoving him backwards.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered again, inviting you in. "Sammy says you're headed out this morning?"

"I am." You answered, looking over at a sad Sam in the corner. "I told Bobby I'd come see him as soon as I finished up here with you two morons.”

"Alright." Dean sighed, pulling you into a hug. "Tell the old man we say hi."

"Will do, Dean." You laughed, hugging your friend back. You made eye contact with Sam while doing so and mouthed for him to act normal. He pulled away and you kissed him on the cheek, turning your attention to Sam. "Come on Sam." You cooed. "I'm not leaving without a hug."

He smiled from his spot in the corner and came over, wrapping you in a bear hug. "Bye. Y/N." he said, thumping you gently on the back. "I'll miss you." He whispered quietly before pulling away.

"Me too." The two of you dropped your embrace and you saluted the boys on your way to the door. "So long. Farewell. I bid you good day, Winchesters." And with that, you were gone and headed to Bobby's.


	2. Spill the Beans, Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Y/F/N= your full name (just in case not everyone knows what the frick frack I'm meaning there.)*****  
> I truly hope you all enjoy. As always, sorry if its crap.

You had been staying with Bobby for the past few weeks, helping him fin cases for the hunters to work on while you rested up. You hadn’t felt quite right the past week. A small cold would not normally knock you down, a slight fever was nearly downright unheard of with you… but there you sat, plagued with some flu bug. It was miserable.

Wandering downstairs from the spare room upstairs, you wrapped the soft blanket tighter around your body and sniffled as you walked into the kitchen. You wrinkled your nose at the smell, burning eggs.

“Good morning.” Bobby said cheerfully as you sat down at the table with a ‘humpf’. He looked back at your over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at your stubbornness. “You need to go to the doctor.”

“I’m fine.” You growled, gagging at the plate he set in front of you, before pushing it away.

“Y/N I’m serious.” He scolded, getting you a glass of water. “It’s been nearly a week. You can’t keep living like this, it clearly isn’t getting better. You’re going to kill yourself.”

“It’s not always bad.” You insisted, sipping at the water. “I feel better after throwing up.”

“Because there’s nothing more in your stomach!” Bobby scowled.

“Bobby, it’s just some bug I picked up.” You chided again, before sniffing at a piece of toast and taking a bite before continuing. “I’ll be fi-“ the urge to vomit came out of nowhere and you threw the toast down, running to the sink and heaving out whatever contents were still in your stomach from last night. “Fine.” You finished, with a heavy breath, wiping the mess from your face with the washcloth.

You turned back to face the table and he walked over to you, placing a hand against your forehead. “You’re burning up.” He sighed. “Go lay down, I’ll go get you some soup from the store, ya idjit.”

“Okay.” You muttered, pulling the blanket back around your shoulders and heading for the living room.

“I’ll be back shortly.” You heard him call before the door slammed shut and his car rumbled to life outside.

“Yeah, yeah.” You mumbled, gently lowering yourself onto the couch and laying down. Whatever this was, it was kicking your ass. You closed your eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

You awoke later and saw a steaming bowl of soup sitting on a tray next to you. “Bobby?” you called groggily, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. He didn’t answer, so you figured he was busy with something else. Grasping the warm bowl in your hands, you took a sip of the light-colored broth, feeling its warm your insides. Bobby walked into the living room just as you finished the last of it and looked at you. “Thanks.” You said softly, feeling much better as you handed him the bowl.

“No problem, sweet pea” he nodded, taking the bowl back to the kitchen the heading back past you to his desk, a large book in his hand.  “Rufus brought this over.” He said, showing it to you as he sat down. “Said it might help Sam and Dean.” You nodded, “I’ll be here reading, seeing if there’s anything I can help them with before they get here tomorrow. If you need anything just let me know.”

You shook your head as he opened the book. “I feel much better now.” You stretched as you stood up from the couch. “I’m gonna go shower. Thanks again for the soup and letting me stay here.” Bobby grunted in response, eyes never leaving the book in front of him.

Trudging upstairs, you grabbed your bag from the floor and plopped it on the bed to get your shampoo, and body wash. “Fuck.” You cursed, pulling your hand out of the toiletry side of your bag, a cut on your hand from your razor. Sighing you carefully reached back in and pulled it out adding it to your shower pile, figuring your legs most likely looked like Chewbacca. You dug around some more to find your makeshift first aid kit for a band aid.

You flipped open the small box and began digging. “Just one, come on.” You muttered, shoving tampons aside to get to the bottom of the box. “Thank god.” Came a relieved sigh as you found one lone band aid. You wrapped your finger up and threw the box back into your bag. Humming softly, you grabbed your shower supplies and headed for the door. You were just about to leave the room when you froze and turned to look back at your bag. _“Tampon?”_ You thought to yourself, _“Shouldn’t I need one of those?”_  Slowly walking back to the bed, you grabbed the crappy cell you used and opened the app you used to keep track of your cycle.

“Delayed 2 weeks.” the screen flashed, before pulling up the grey calendar of the month, showing where your period should have been. The phone clattered to the floor and you skittered away from it with a screech. It was impossible. There could be no way, the only person you’d had sex with in the past month was… “Fuck, Sam.” You whispered. “But we used a condom, we were safe!” you screeched quietly into the room. You had no idea how you hadn’t noticed. “It’s- It’s okay.” You chanted to yourself and you threw on some clean sweats and a t-shirt, forgetting about your shower. “You’re just sick.” You tried to reason with yourself. “Yeah, that can mess with things… I think.” The more you tried to talk yourself out of it, the more unsure you became. But you had to be sure, you had to calm your thoughts. Grabbing your keys, you ran down the steps at full speed, almost not hearing Bobby as you ran past him.

“Where are you going?” he asked, standing up at you quick entrance and then exit from the room. “You need to rest!” he yelled after you, never stepping out from behind his desk.

You skidded to a halt in the hallway and popped your head back around the corner. “I NEED FEMININE ITEMS!” you screeched at him unintentionally, a crazed look on your face. He threw his hands up in surrender and sat back down, unwilling to argue with a woman at that time of the month. You ran out of the door with tears forming in your eyes as you reached your car and sped down the driveway.

“It’s all okay.” You chanted again, pulling into the little shopping marts parking lot. Your hand shook as you picked up two pregnancy tests from the shelf before you inside and headed to the cashier. He looked at you with his eyebrow cocked, as if he were judging you and it took all your self-restraint to not rip his throat out. “Thanks.” You spit at him, grabbing the bag from his hand and hurrying back to your car.

 

Back at Bobby’s, you sat on the edge of the tub, too scared to get up and look at the stupid tests. You were however, immensely grateful that he had not said a word to you as you stormed back into the house and directly into the bathroom. You had thought about it endlessly on the way home, was it wholly possible? Yes. It was. Was it likely? No. Did you believe that it was? At the current moment, yes, very much. It would explain everything from your nausea, the increased body temperature and how the smell of the food Bobby made would make you feel even worse at times. Why hadn’t you thought of this earlier? You mentally kicked yourself for your stupidity.

With a large sigh, you pushed yourself up and walked over to the counter. You picked up one test with your eyes closed and let out a shaky breath as you opened your eyes. Two pink lines. Your eyes flitted to the second test as well, seeing the same two lines. your breathing increased rapidly, sending you into a hyperventilating state. Panic was consuming your mind and your vision was blurring slowly, before you dropped into blackness.

You woke up to Bobby gently slapping your face and calling your name. “Y/N. What in the world?” he asked., helping you sit up slowly. “Sounded like someone fell over and died in here, you weren’t answering me when I called, sorry to barge in.”

“I think I’d prefer to be dead.” You whispered, staring off into space, the tears falling down your cheeks as you looked up to him.

“Hey now.” He cooed, wiping them away and pulling you into a hug. “Why would ya say that?”

You pushed away from him gently and pointed feebly towards the floor where the two tests had fallen when you did. Bobby let go of you to lean over and look at them. “I’m- I’m pregnant.” You sobbed, burying your face in your knees.

“Come again?” he snapped, looking over at you incredulously. “With who’s child, Y/N?!” he yelled softly, the disappointment creeping into his voice. “I know I ain’t your father, but what the hell were you thinking?”

“We were safe!” you screeched back, your hands clinging in your hair, pulling at the roots. “Bobby, I swear we were safe! The condom must have- “

“I don’t need to hear any more about that particular bit.” He snapped at you.

You gave up and dropped your head again and cried. “I should have just left him and Dean to take care of things by themselves. Shouldn’t have been a tease. Should have come right here to you.”

“I’m sorry? Excuse you!” Bobby yelled, standing up to look down at you. Your red eyes drifted up to meet his. “HIM and DEAN? Are you telling me that you’re pregnant with Sam’s baby!” Your eyes dropped and then you nodded solemnly. “You are telling him tomorrow when the two of them get here.”

“I can’t!” you cried, moving before you even processed that you had, your hand clasped around Bobby’s wrist. “I can’t. Dean’s my best friend, you know that. He’d hate me forever. And Sam?” you made a ‘psh’ sound and continued. “It was just a semi drunk one-night fling. He isn’t going to want this baby. It’ll just be better if he doesn’t know!”

“Y/F/N.” Barked Bobby, causing you to flinch and let go of him. “You will tell them both! They deserve to know.”

“WHY!” You screamed, standing up in rage. “SO THEY CAN HATE ME?” the tears streamed down your face and you tried to shove him out of your way. “I’m leaving.” You stated, fighting against his grip as you tried to storm away.

“And where will you go? He questioned, forcing you to look at him. “Hm? Where else would you be as well taken care of as you would be here?” You stared at him in silence knowing he was right, you had nowhere to go. “That’s what I thought.” He continued. “You’re staying here.”

“Whatever.” You lashed at him, ripping your arm free from his hand and grabbing the tests to throw in the garbage. “I’ll be up here if you need me…” you trailed off, walking slowly back to the room you were staying in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were standing in front of the full-length mirror running a hand over your still flat stomach when Bobby called. “Y/N!” he yelled up the stairs. “Breakfast. I made French toast.”

“I’m not that hungry right now.” You yelled back, turning to view yourself from a different angle.

“Get down here now and eat.” Was his response.

“Yeah!” Came Dean’s happy voice, “Come on, Y/n.”

Your face paled and your hands fell to your side. You hadn’t thought they would be here this early. Draping an oversized cardigan tightly around your shoulders, you headed downstairs dreading the confrontation but knowing that you’d have to face them eventually, you also clearly could not just ditch them now that they knew you were awake. You leaned against the door frame of the kitchen watching the three men before you laugh around the table.

“Hey!” Sam smiled, catching sight of you. Smiling shyly, you waved awkwardly at him, the fear creeping back into you.

“Y/N!” Dean cried happily, standing up and wrapping you in a bear hug. You winced as he squeezed you tighter and he pulled back. “What’s wrong?” he asked, knowing that wasn’t like you.

“Nothing.” You shook his question off. “I just haven’t been feeling well this past week.” You answered semi honestly, looking over at Bobby who gave you a disapproving look.

“Well that sucks.” He said bluntly. “Hope you’re feeling better soon. We got a hunt we could use some help with.” He continued, pulling out a chair for you next to him and across from Sam.

“Yeah.” You laughed awkwardly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you glanced up at Sam, who smiled back just as awkward. Bobby handed a plate of French toast over to you and your mouth practically watered at the thought of eating them. Digging in, Dean teased you about how you devoured the three you were given. “Ass, I haven’t eaten much in the past week without throwing it up. Back off.” Dean threw up his hands and laughed.

“Bobby, not that I don’t love your cooking, but I don’t really do French toast. Could I whip up some scrambled eggs instead?”

You almost choked on your mouthful of toast when he said that. The one thing you knew would make you hurl, eggs and just eggs. You swallowed and tried to breathe through your mouth as they began to sizzle in the pan, but all it took was one breath, and everything was over. The nausea hit you in a wave, and you threw down your fork. You knew Bobby was watching you intently.

“You alright?” Dean asked, catching you move to rub your temples, trying so hard to make the nausea dissipate even a little.

“Eggs make her sick.” Bobby deadpanned, his eyes boring straight into your soul… at least that’s what it felt like to you.

“Shut up.” You threatened, glaring up at him.

“Why?” he asked, growing angry. “You aren’t going to say anything.”

Both boys looked between the two of you arguing, unsure as to what set the argument off. “Bobby, stop.” You hissed, clenching your fist on the table, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow. This is not how you wanted this to happen. “You have no right- “

“But they have- “ he began, cutting you off only to be cut off by you.

“Just shut up.” You cried, the tears streaming down your face now. Shoving your chair back, you ran upstairs into the bathroom, locking the door behind you and breathing hard.

“What the hell, Bobby?!” You could hear Dean yell at the man as you sunk to the floor next to the toilet and sobbed. You covered your ears, not wanting to hear more. It wasn’t until a gentle hand pulled your hands away from your ears minutes later that you realized someone, Dean, had picked the lock to the bathroom to ensure you were okay.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” he asked calmly, truly worried for you.

“Not really.” You blubbered, wiping at your face. “You’ll think I’m terrible and hate me forever.”

“You’re my best friend, Y/n.” he whispered into the silence. “What could you have possibly done?”

“Something terrible.” Was your answer. “I- I don’t want to talk about it right now.” You stuttered, pushing him away and leaving the bathroom. You wished the brothers would leave. Sneaking downstairs, you found the living room to be empty and you curled up on the couch.

Someone knocked on the door frame and you looked up with a sniffle, wiping your nose. It was Sam, the absolute last person you wanted to see in this house. “Um. Sorry about the eggs.” He apologized, sitting in the chair across from you.

“It’s fine.” You snapped at him more harshly than you had intended.

“Dean’s right.” He sighed. “Something’s wrong.” He stated bluntly, looking at you for an explanation.

“Sam, it’s- “ you began, but Dean charged into the room with something in his hand and threw it at you. You looked at him in shock, he was angry.

“What is that?” he hissed, pointing at the thing in your lap. Looking down, you paled, it was one of the pregnancy tests. You knew he knew exactly what it was and what it read. “Who?” he demanded. “Who. I swear to god if some bastard…” he trailed off, cocking his head in anger. “Do you at least know who? Hmm. I take it that’s why you’re acting strange, am I right?” he raised his eyebrows at you.

“Yes.” You answered softly, wrapping your hand around the stick and holding it to your stomach.

“Yes, to what?” Dean snapped, “You know whose or it was some bastard that’s gonna die once I get my hands on him...either way I’m gonna give that man a piece of my- ”

“Yes, I know whose it is.” You whispered, looking up at him.

“Dean?” Sam asked in confusion looking between the two of you. “What’s going on?”

“Y/N is pregnant.” Dean snapped at his brother. You glanced to Sam who instantly lost his color as well. “And she thinks I’d hate her for it, even though she knows who the father is. I mean God Damn, Y/N.” he chided, calming down slightly. “It’s not like you and Sam went off and- “ he stopped mid-sentence when you looked up at him awkwardly and scratched your neck, something he knew you did when you were guilty and he’d said exactly what of by accident. “You did not.” He growled, turning on Sam who was now just staring blankly at you. He grabbed his brother roughly by the collar and pointed at you. “Tell me you didn’t.”

Sam said nothing at first, just stared at you with those mesmerizing hazel eyes. “I- I we… we were safe, Dean. I swear.”

“Dude!” he screamed at his brother who flinched at the anger in his voice. “That’s my best friend. And you!” he let go of Sam and rounded to you. “That’s my brother. What… just- did you even think?”

The waterworks began again once he yelled at you. “I’m sorry.” You whimpered, knowing that apologizing wasn’t going to help anything at this point.

“You’re sorry?” he yelled back incredulously, “Sorry for screwing my brother and getting pregnant? I don’t believe it. I just… This is no life to raise a fucking baby into, Y/N. you know that.”

“Dean…” you tried to reason. “I said I’m- “ but he cut you off by holding up his index finger, his face was red with barely contained anger.

“I don’t want to hear it.” He muttered darkly. “From either of you. Hope your night of fandangoed fun was fucking worth it.” He snapped, storming from the room and out of the house.

You watched him leave and the stared at the empty doorway with tears in your eyes. Taking a deep breath, and letting one more sniffle out, you looked over to Sam who was still staring at you in shock. “I’ll get rid of it if you want.” You tried to hold back the sob that wracked your chest but failed. “He’s right.” you shook your head and stood up to leave the room. “This is not life for a ba-“ Sam’s hand shot out and seized your wrist, pulling you to a halt as you tried to pass him. His warm, gentle hug was not what you had been expecting, but you accepted it.

“Please don’t.” he whispered, running a hand gently through your hair. You pulled back slightly to look up at him, finding tears lacing his beautiful eyes now as well. “Don’t get rid of it. I’ll help you.” He murmured, looking down at your stomach and running a large hand over it in awe. “I know it’s not ideal for this life. But I’ve always wanted kids, and I think I want you.” He admitted honestly. “Please. I want to make things work. I’ve ruined your life, let me make it up to you?” he begged, pulling out the best puppy eyes you had ever seen.

You shook you head and then nodded, reaching up to wipe his tears away as his hands running gently from your hips over your stomach. “Okay. Okay.” You repeated in broken sobs, your small hand moving to cover his over the small life that was just beginning to grow inside you.


End file.
